Soul Punisher
Soul Punisher '''is an Ultimate Ki Blast Skill used by Super Saiyan Gogeta and available for CaCs . In Game Data *Description: ''Release a tiny, sparkling Ki Blast that possesses immense power! Even if it misses its mark, it will still explode and deal damage! Use '''Control Stick to fire it backwards!'' *Ki used: 500 *Obtained from: Skill Shop "God of Destruction's Anger" Properties User raises their left hand, gatheting energy in shape of colorful sparkles before clenching it into their fist, and then throws it forwards, spreading it in a wide area in front of them, and dealing large amounts of damage in a single hit. Though this skill has medium range, beyond close distance the damage is greatly reduced. If the skill hits, the camera zooms in on the user staring their opponent down. This skill also has an alternative version, activated by inputting the opposite direction to which user is facing. In this version, after user gathers the energy, they turn around and close their eyes before launching the attack. Similarily to the regular version, if it hits, the camera zooms in on the user, who opens their eyes. The backwards version seems to slow down opponents in the juggle state, preventing them from vanishing and allowing to combo into the move. During Expert Missions, this skill is capable of instantly repelling a Giant Ki Blast. Usage Tips Being a heavy hitting 5 bar ultimate move, it is viable as a break punish, depending on your position it might be possible to land it out of a regular break, but a heavy break will make it easier. With a heavy break, you may attempt to use a backhit to make yourself face away from the opponent and land the backwards version, though you should take care not to accidentally hit the opponent instead and take them out of the heavy break animation. The move is also fast enough to be used out of a hard knockdown, though you need to mind your position to make sure it deals maximum damage, and you won't be able to use the backwards version. The most interesting way to use this skill however is comboing into the backwards version. Gogeta is capable of using it naturally after his 5L3H combo, at the end of which the camera will be positioned exactly as to be able to activate it by holding forward. CaCs can instead land it by using a move that puts opponent in juggle state but doesn't launch them, using a backhit and then immediately activating the backwards Soul Punisher. If done correctly, opponent will be slowed down, and be unable to vanish, though they would still be able to use evasive skills. Freeza Race: 7L2H/HLLHH -> Backwards Soul Punisher, this is the combo that ends with the character hitting opponent away with the back of their hand Human Male: 5LH -> backhit -> Backwards Soul Punisher, the kick launches the opponent but only vertically, which makes them fall into the range again. Saiyan Male: 3H -> backhit -> Backwards Soul Punisher Majin Female: 4H -> backhit -> Backwards Soul Punisher Human Female: 4H -> backhit -> Backwards Soul Punisher Saiyan Female: 7L/HLL -> backhit -> Backwards Soul Punisher Namekians and Male Majins however are unable to use this method, as Namekians lack the proper short range juggling hit, and Male Majins are forced to perform another basic attack after their backhit. Cast Usage *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) Category:Ki Supers